The present disclosure generally relates to a search in a computerized system, and more specifically to presentation of the search results.
Searching in a computerized system for stored or linked items is known in the art, such as services by Google© or Yahoo© or by other search engines. Generally, such search services present any item that is found according to one or more keywords or search phrases.
In some cases, such as in multi-node systems, data elements of a system are searched or crawled over, and reference to contents of the data elements are stored such as by an index, allowing subsequent queries for contents of the data elements. Additionally, in some cases, other information or attributes of the data elements are obtained and/or maintained, such as access history to the data elements and/or access rights to the data elements by users of the system, and may be subsequently used in conjunction with queries. Analogous functionality is reported, for example, in US Application No. 2009/0265780 to Korkus et al. or in an international publication No. WO2011/030324 to Korkus et al.